Movie Magic
Sonic For Hire: Movie Magic is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-first episode overall. In this episode, Kirby begins the production of the movie "Tails and Sonic: Two Bad Characters". Plot Tails and Sonic: Two Bad Characters ''has officially entered production in this episode, and several scenes from past episodes are reenacted for authenticity. Kirby is shown directing the first scene: the confrontation with Mario at the beginning of The Battle: Part 2. Kirby states that although the movie will be 100 percent accurate, Tails and Sonic have completely switched roles and he plays Mario, even inhaling the former's corpse to complete the illusion. The scene plays out in a recreation of Sonic's apartment, with a portrait of Tails to illustrate the change. Tails begins reciting the original episode's dialogue, with Kirby doing the same, with both Mario's former goons projected onto the wall and a flawless Mario impersonation. Since Sonic has been relegated to Player Two, he is the one who records ''Bachelor Pad on Mario's DVR. When the scene is reenacted, Tails hurls even more insults at Sonic, tells him to jump off a bridge, and even pisses in his face. With the scene finished shooting, the green screen turns off. Sonic is confused, as he does not remember anything that happened during shooting actually happening. Tails has actually been abusing his status as Player One to spruce up Sonic's life for the movie. The next scene is Paperboy, specifically the scene where Sonic breaks into a house to steal the TV. When Tails does the same thing, the police that are supposed to arrest him ask him to come to the police station to have sex with a jail cell's worth of barely legal hookers. Sonic again protests at this, saying he loves barely legal hookers, before shooing away the annoying break-dancer. Shooting then moves to the Metroid ''episode, where Kirby explains that the next scene is when Sonic has sex with Mother Brain. The brain in a jar is quite excited about this, but Tails immediately refuses to pork her and has her flown off by her own Metroids. He then calls Mother Brain's replacement: ''Tomb Raider's Lara Croft. Tails tells the explorer to head to the makeup department to get ready, then saying that he needs a fluffer before he gets started and, unfortunately, looks in Sonic's direction. The Blue Blur can only respond with 3 words: "No. Fucking. Way." The scene changes to Tecmo Bowl, where Eggman and Jim are finally needed on set. Unlike the original episode, Eggman says that he is not running, since his agent says he doesn't have to, while Jim states his despair of not getting any lines throughout the whole movie. Sonic reminds Tails that everyone wins in this scene. Tails refuses to follow the script though and asserts his authority as Player One by making Sonic get in a donkey costume and light himself on fire. The final scene is the drive-thru sequence in Restart. Sonic questions that since he and Tails are switching lives, then he should get the sweet car, create Cash Explosion, and reap all the profits. Tails bluntly refuses him, and gives him another face full of vanilla, before heading off to wait for the wrap party. Kirby calls an end to shooting and tells everyone not to be late to the premiere, lest he beats them to death and devours their corpses. The episode ends when Eggman walks on set, stating that he was promised "coke on tits". Character Appearances *Kirby *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario (as a corpse) *Pit (in reminiscing "The Battle: Part 02") *Bowser (in reminiscing "The Battle: Part 02") *Dr. Wily (in reminiscing "The Battle: Part 02") *Mike Tyson (in reminiscing "The Battle: Part 02") *Blanka (in reminiscing "The Battle: Part 02") *The Count (in reminiscing "The Battle: Part 02") *Taizo Hori (in reminiscing "The Battle: Part 02") *Mecha Hitler (in reminiscing "The Battle: Part 02") *Lara Croft (debut) *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Character Introduction